The inventions disclosed herein relate generally to improved medical care for intubated patients, and more particularly to a novel multiple access respiratory port, assembly, manifold, fitting, adaptor, connector and/or access control assembly inventions, and related methods, for ventilating, aspirating, monitoring, sampling, and providing therapeutic delivery to the respiratory tracts of intubated patients, including infants, adolescents, and adults.
Respiratory patient care is a dynamically developing field in medicine, ranging in its needs from infants to the aged. The range of respiratory ailments, both temporary and permanent, to which such patients are subjected, are many and varied. For example, the range of procedures for intubated patients may include the following: ventilation, aspiration, oxygenation, sampling, visual inspection, in-line sensing, pressure monitoring, flushing, medicating and/or lavage. Most problems now center or focus on multiple needs of the patient and accommodation of multiple treatments, some to be performed at the same time. The lack of equipment to facilely, efficiently, and safely accomplish the multiple therapies in the best interest of the patient has been and continues to be a concern.
For example, in low lung capacity patients, such as premature babies and adults suffering from emphysema, one problem is the removal of accumulated lung secretions. It is undesirable to starve such patients of oxygen during the secretion removal process. Secretion removal is accomplished via a suction catheter which is temporarily positioned via a respiratory access assembly in an artificial airway, i.e., an endotracheal tube placed in a portion of the patient's respiratory tract to provide air (oxygen and other gases) to the lungs of such patients. While this procedure sounds simple, it is fraught with difficulties, particularly when a caregiver must change devices or perform other therapeutic treatments sequentially or simultaneously. In fact, these difficulties may result in the patient contracting ventilator acquired pneumonia. There is a need to address and overcome these difficulties.